Innocent Warriors
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: After dying, great heroes find themselves stuck as Innocence, slaves to an absent god. Some are fine with their new lives and some struggle to come to terms with it. Either way, they will protect their precious welders. It's the only thing they can do. Crossovers with other stories, different each chapter.
1. Dark Boots - Maximum Ride

**This story is basically me uprooting a bunch of characters from other fandoms and shoving them into Innocence while laughing manically at their misery.**

 **Admittedly, there were a lot of other stories that inspired this one, but I forget most of them really. One was a Bleach/Harry Potter crossover, I think? Like, Harry Potter as Karin's Zanpakto? Just, imagine all of the characters like Zanpakto. Only the wielders can communicate with them and that depends on their synchronization rate.**

 **I don't own D. Gray Man or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Maximum Ride was not a happy bird-kid.

For one, she was dead, which was never a good thing.

For another, her flock was nowhere to be found.

She had been plucked from the endless void of what she assumed was purgatory and gifted to a little girl, around Angel's age, in the form of a pair of boots.

(Max wanted to point out that she was a good person, usually. How did beating up bad guys and striving to save the world translate to spending The-Voice-Knows-How-Long in Purgatory and a lifetime of babysitting?)

Of course, Max, being a genetically alternated bird-kid that enjoyed her freedom _thank you very much_ , convinced her 'wielder' to escape the facility like a sensible child.

She had experience with scientists that liked to play with the lives of children in the past. Like H-E-double hockey sticks was she going to allow herself to be dictated by their whims ever again.

Having her adolescent wielder strapped to a bed after her latest escape attempt and subsequent mental break down only succeeded in pissing off the former experiment.

"Just fly away," Max gritted out, perched on the end of the bed, watching as her wielder thrashed desperately for even a hint of freedom. "You have your wings. So why can't you just fly away?"

"I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't," her wielder shrieked, slamming her head against her thin pillow with each word.

"Get up and fly away!" Max screeched. Her wings flared out behind her angrily, feathers falling as they slipped free. She hated her wings now more than ever before. They were patchy and she could see angry red wrinkly skin peeking out from between the remaining feathers.

They looked old, disused, as if she were a pet, locked away in a cage without a chance of freedom.

There was no way she could fly, not now. _What use were wings if not to fly away?_

She wasn't weak, not anymore. She hadn't been weak in a long time. She wasn't that little girl anymore, stuck in a dog crate and dreaming of the open sky. So, why was she trapped again, after all she's done for others far more fortunate than her?

She wasn't that little girl, but here she was, chained to the ground once more.

Max spent all of her extra time screaming at her wielder, practically begging the girl to get free, to take to the skies. She needed to find her flock, her family. She needed to feel the wind caress her as she embraced her freedom.

She was trapped like a rat in a maze – _after everything, why again?_

Max watched with dead eyes as nurses flooded the cold, white, empty room, trying to calm her wielder. She was not anyone's obedient toy. _They_ were not anyone's obedient toy.

She felt a deep, burning hatred consume her as a nurse injected her wielder, forcing the hybrid to watch her only form of communication fall unconscious. They carefully released her hands from their bindings, taking the time to wrap her wrists in gauze.

No one could see her, no one could hear her. They went about their business as if she wasn't even there.

Did she truly exist?

As Max ruminated on her new 'life', a man entered the room while the nurses politely filling out.

"Leave us alone!" she roared, catching sight of the stranger. "You damn whitecoat! I hate you all!" She felt like a petulant child, banging angrily at the bars of her cage as the scientists dragged each member of her precious, too-small family away for lots of painful experiments. She _hated_ it.

The man faltered, his eyes hovering around her form uncertainly. Max's breathe hitched in alarm. She watched him with wide-eyes as he scanned the bed, his eyes softening on her wielder.

Hesitantly, Max reached out as the man stepped closer to the little girl. Her fingers gently brushed his skin before sinking into his flesh just like any other human she tried to touch since waking up.

It wasn't much, but it was more than she felt from anyone other than her wielder.

The man obviously felt it too. He froze, staring down at his hand in awe. His eyes slowly lifted and arched up perfectly to land on her form. His stare was a little low, but Max forgave him.

She had been tall for her age when she died.

"Innocence?" the man asked, addressing her invisible form. "Are you…her Innocence?"

Max, still very angry with her new life, beat her malformed wings. A light breeze rustled the man's long hair and an apologetic smile formed on his lips.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too much, Innocence," the man began, stepping closer to her wielder. She observed him warily, then decided not to stop him. Not that she could, annoyingly enough. Max _hated_ being defenseless. "Can you protect my precious little sister? I would beg God to spare her his war, but he has denied me. Please, Innocence, she's all I have left."

The man rested his fingers on the back of her wielder's hand reverently, as if afraid she would disappear. The child shifted, edging closer to the man even in her sleep. He smiled down at her, a hand reaching out to caress her hair.

His smile was brittle and full of fear. Fear for the child who was now a soldier of God.

Max sighed, painfully aware of how broken her wings were. She was grounded because of this child.

She was going soft, she just knew it. If Fang were here, he would talk sense to her. Say something about how she can't save everyone.

"Big Brother," her wielder exhaled, her eyes cracking open. Her voice was rough from sleep and all of her screaming. Her eyes latched onto the man, disbelief and heartbreaking hope cutting through her usually dead stare.

"I'm home," he greeted. "From now on, this will be my home." He lowered himself to sit beside her bed, close enough so that the child could grab his sleeve. Max understood her desperation. She needed proof that he was real, that it wasn't a twisted dream come to haunt her at her weakest.

"Big Brother!" her wielder sobbed, her knuckles white around the sleeve. She didn't try to hide her tear-streaked face, overjoyed at the presence of her brother.

"I'm home," he repeated calmly.

And, for the first time, Max saw her wielder as someone to protect rather than the iron chains holding her down.

* * *

Max never gave the God she never believed in for binding her to an earth-bound creature who would never understand true flight.

She never forgave God for taking away her family, the only people she loved in the world.

But, she forgave the girl. She forgave and strived to protect her, like she had protected her own family.

She would make sure her wielder survived to see the brother that loved her so much. She would make sure _one family, just this one_ , stayed together.

For returning her wings to her, healthy and full, Max would be their Guardian Angel.

At least, until she could finally rest with her Flock once more.

In the meantime, the Exorcists and scientist would be her family.

And no one, _no one_ , was allowed to hurt her family. _Ever._

* * *

 **This story has been bouncing around my head for a while. And, since it won the random Which-Idea-Do-I Write-This-Month lottery, I decided to choose it over my multitude of other story ideas. It's not like I already have half a dozen stories going on already or anything.**

 **I need to stop this. It's starting to become a problem…oh well.**

 **I haven't really been a part of the Maximum Ride fandom for a while now. So, this will only take the first three books into consideration and ignore the rest with a vengeful rage.**

 **Lenalee's synchronization isn't the highest at the moment, so she can only hear Max, not actually see her. Komui can't see or hear her, but due to the theory of genetics, he is aware of her presence. Which is more than most people.**

 **Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't be pissed off if you were taken from your family and given to a child, reduced to practically no strength and forced to communicate through the same child. Max has never relied on anyone (except maybe Jeb and Fang, but she** _ **knows**_ **them), and now her entire existence lies in the hands of a child. It's kinda fucked up.**

 **Anyway, if anyone has any ideas for other Innocence feel free to suggest them. I have some ideas myself, but second opinions are always welcome.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter.**


	2. Time Record - Rapunzel

**I'm baaaaaaack, with more innocent characters thrown under the D. Gray Man bus.**

 **I don't own Tangled or D. Gray Man**

 **(It's not just the bloodied heroes that flourish in a war)**

* * *

(Rapunzel remembered throwing herself off of her tower.

She remembered Mother- Gothel, who said she loved her and locked her away and _only wanted her hair_ , screaming. Begging Rapunzel to come back, her voice slowly drying out and her skin cracking as she reverted to her true age.

(She was older than dirt – Rapunzel couldn't laugh.)

Rapunzel remembered Flynn Rider's blank stare and his still chest.

Rapunzel remembering feeling so useless. She couldn't save the man that saved her. She couldn't save Eugene, who dreamed of freedom and happiness and _deserved it, unlike Gothel._

She just felt _so_ _ **useless.**_

Death seemed like the only way she could close the story, the only way to ensure _no one_ got what they wanted. Gothel lost her immortality, Eugene lost his dreams, and Rapunzel lost her chance at freedom.

Maybe…just maybe she could apologize to Eugene for dragging him down with her in the afterlife.

The lost princess closed her story with a pretty pink bow as her head smashed against the flowers she loved, a red crown fanning out under her golden hair.

And the world cried out for an encore.)

* * *

Rapunzel liked Miranda.

The older woman tried her best, fighting to prove to the world and herself that she was not as useless as they claimed.

She didn't give up, no matter how many times she was kicked down. She stood up, shakily and with doubts, and tried again. And again. And again.

(She reminded the lost princess of Eugene, the dork hidden underneath the façade of Flynn Rider. The boy that tried and failed and tried again to become something _more_ than just another orphan in an unkind world.)

So, it did not surprise Rapunzel when her Accommodator managed to not only hear her voice a handful of months after they joined the Black Order, but also see her. For all of her insecurities, Miranda was a hard-worker and more stubborn than even Rapunzel herself.

(She was still alive, after all.)

"He's alive," Rapunzel reassured Miranda, her voice firm and sure.

Miranda flinched, her eyes seeking out Rapunzel's fuzzy form, seated on the bulwark with her legs danged over the dark waters, from across the ship. She didn't ask how the princess knew the exorcist was thinking about Allen Walker, the prophesied Destroyer of Time. They were too much alike for that.

(Rapunzel's thoughts often drifted to the man that saved her and gave her a purpose. Miranda's flowed a similar path, especially during fights when all she could do was wait. They both hated their uselessness.)

"How do you know?" Miranda asked, a cry catching in her throat. Rapunzel caught Iron Hammer's eye, shaking her head when she noticed his concerned frown and his wielder's narrowed eyes. While not the most tactful of the active Innocence, Iron Hammer understood her silent request. He nudged his wielder away, mindful of the complicated relationship between a weapon and their master.

Dark Boots huffed, but decided to drag off a passive Heaven's Compass so that the pair might have an illusion of privacy.

(Rapunzel always wondered if this was what it was like to have _friends._ All her life, she only had Pascal and then Eugene. Was this camaraderie normal or was it because they all _understood_ each other? They understood how trapped they felt, how much they just wanted the war to be over so they could finally, truly, rest?)

"He's too stubborn to die," she promised, a smile blooming over her face. Her golden hair was wrapped around Anita's ship, an impossible to forget song of time and imprisonment whispering through her mind as her magic held the vessel together under Miranda's bidding. She was _useful._ _They_ were useful. They couldn't fight, but they could _protect_ , something Rapunzel had failed to do, once upon a time. "I doubt Crown Clown will allow anything to happen to him, either."

"But-" Miranda's lips quivering, her eyes finding her weapon's glowing gold hair.

"Death isn't so bad," the princess stated, kicking her legs absently, her stare turning towards the ocean. (It was so beautiful. She never had the chance to really enjoy it in life. This second chance, this imprisonment, was good for something.) "Peaceful."

"I don't think Allen would like that," Miranda admitted quietly.

"Nor Crown Clown," Rapunzel agreed, giggling. "They love fighting too much. Boys." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Miranda giggled hesitantly, most of her mind locked on her savior and the war that constantly _took_ until everyone was left with nothing.

Rapunzel didn't mind. She knew many of her fellow weapons cared little for the war, merely wanting it to be over so they could enjoy their afterlife. Of course, no one was sure if they would still get their freedom if the exorcists lost. It made apathy harder for some. Rapunzel knew she was one of the few that genuinely cared. She hadn't given up on humanity yet, no matter her spotted past.

(Miranda's honesty and purity might have helped her keep her love of life and humans. But, her wielder was the only one that needed to know that.)

"Do you-" Miranda paused, uncertain. Rapunzel turned her soft green gaze onto her wielder, allowing the older woman to gather confidence from her encouraging silence and smile. "Do you think everyone will be okay? Allen is…" Miranda couldn't finish, her eyes tearing up at the mere thought of what could have happened to her savior.

"I think everyone will be just fine. They have us watching their backs, after all!" Rapunzel comforted her.

(She wasn't a child anymore. These people, these exorcists needed her to be mature and strong and _wise_. Rapunzel tried so hard not to flounder, not to look behind her in search of one of the other Innocence that was already hardened by war and blood. Dark Boots' guarded glare and her looming wings or Heaven's Compass's frigid calm were more suited for a battle field than her pastel pink dress, carefree smile, and bare feet.)

Miranda's smile was shaky and strained, but genuine. The older woman turned away from the long-dead princess to focus on her living companions who were edging closer in concern with each minute she spend talking to her Innocence. Lenalee fluttered over her fellow exorcist as Lavi grinned next to the girls. Miranda was hesitant with the affectation, used to being so _alone_. But, times were different now, and she had people that cared if she lived or died.

Dark Boots crossed her arms, having followed her wielder over.

"Stop worrying," she grumbled, her wings fluttering with every rock of the ship. "I doubt that idiot even knows how to die and we're here to take care of this sorry lot. Nothing bad is going to happen as long as they have us to watch their backs."

Rapunzel absorbed the younger girl's words, trying to replace the princess's fears with her confidence.

"Have faith," Dark Boots concluded, already stalking over towards her wielder. The two shared a look, a smile, before Lenalee turned back to her comrades, her Innocence an invisible guardian.

Rapunzel smiled, her eyes focused on the sky line. "Have faith?" she repeated. "In who?"

* * *

Days later, _barely a blink of an eye for Innocence_ , and the ship was attacked.

Rapunzel and Miranda did all they could, but it wasn't enough.

Lenalee almost died, forced into battle with a Level 3 Akuma.

And Dark Boots was missing, her hawk wings and leader-like confidence silenced as Lenalee stumbled, unable to walk.

"Have faith in who?" Rapunzel asked Heaven's Compass and Iron Hammer as they stared at Lenalee's empty side in horror and confusion.

They turned to her, lost. She looked back at them, equally as lost.

She was just so _useless._

* * *

 **I can't pluralize Innocence and it** _ **annoys me.**_ **(Innocences? Innoci?)**

 **(Rapunzel is 18 years old and the oldest out of the four Innocence on Anita's ship. Some people might be able to guess who Crown Clown, Heaven's Compass, and Iron Hammer are going to be from this chapter alone. Hint: CC and HC are from Major Anime and IH is from a popular kids show.)**

 **Anyway, thank you everyone for your ideas, past, present, and future! Since there have been so many (some I thought of already and some I never even considered!), I have decided that I will have an 'extras' chapter for most, if not all of the Innocence, so that we can see other characters take the roles of our favorite weapons. Also, that way, someone can still suggest a character for Innocence that I have already written a chapter for (like Dark Boots and Time Record). (Spoiler: One of the others I considered for Dark Boots was Sanji. So, you have that so look forward to.) Unless stated otherwise, an Innocence is characterized by the FIRST version of themselves in this collection.**

 **I'm probably going to be bouncing around the timeline with each chapter?**

 **Also, most of the characters added will have alternate endings to their stories (cause they're, ya know, dead).**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **piggyninja - Haha, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Also, thank you for the suggestions! I hadn't thought of them! The characters I know will definitely be added to the story somewhere, either as a main or an extra.**

 **q - I'm glad you think so! Your suggestions really helped! The characters I know will either be added as a main or an extra, so thank you!**

 **Guest (1)- Thank you for the suggestions! I, admittedly, never thought to use Kaneki for Crown Clown. The characters I know will definiately be added to the story somewhere, as a main or an extra. Thanks!**

 **Guest (2) - Oh, you have a good point! Itachi vs. Shisui/Sasuke would make for interesting Innocence dynamics. And, Reborn would be a good match up for Cross, considering all of their similarities. They will definitely either be added to the story as mains or extras. Thank you!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Crown Clown - Luffy

**I don't own One Piece or D. Gray Man**

* * *

Luffy wasn't a thinker. He wasn't a lot of things, and that's why he had his nakama, his crew to fill in where he failed.

But, his crew wasn't here. He was all alone with a baby who wouldn't stop crying.

He bet Zoro or Chopper would know how to help it. He bet anyone else on his crew could have gotten it to calm down easily. Usopp would have dazzled the baby with stories or Brook with his music or Sanji with a meal or…

He crouched down, staring into the baby's grey eyes before his lips stretched into his signature smile. "Hi, there!" he cheered, the baby startled into silence. "I'm Luffy, the King of the Pirates! But," he thought, his face scrunching up in bemusement. "I guess you're supposed to call me Crown Clown."

The baby sniffled. Luffy considered it a victory when it cooed at him instead of continuing its shrieks.

"I guess you wouldn't know your name, huh?" Luffy said, looking around. "Or why you're in a trash can?" Maybe the baby's parents were like Gramps and this was a training exercise. Luffy didn't remember starting training at such an early age, but what did he know about parenting?

It cooed again, swinging around its right arm enthusiastically. Luffy leaned closer only to get bopped on the nose. As he reared back, his nose wrinkled, the baby chittered a laugh.

"Your punch is pretty good for your age!" Luffy encouraged. "If only the Marines hit as hard as you!" He hesitated before poking the baby in the stomach, checking his strength twice just to be sure.

The baby's laugh increased in volume, a gleeful sound that Luffy quickly reciprocated.

Luffy wasn't expecting a baby as an 'accommodator', but he had a good feeling about it.

(As along as he wasn't _alone)_

* * *

Robin was a flighty kid. He unnerved the other street rats, especially when he paused to talk to his 'Clown'. His laugh, a hissing chuckle of 'Heeshishishi', sent shivers down their spines every time.

Luffy, on the other hand, saw the growing boy as the younger brother he never had. He made sure Robin knew how to wield a pipe, the easiest weapon for the homeless wanderer to come across. The former Pirate King watched with a mega-watt smile as his accommodator beat back scumbag after scumbag with ease at a startling seven years old.

Of course, having limited mobility in his left arm, Robin wasn't as good as Luffy or Ace or Sabo, but there weren't Tiger Lords to fight off and while adults were smarter, they were also generally less deadly.

He made sure the boy knew how to throw a punch and how to make friends, how to set aside his pride for those precious few that would eventually worm their way into his heart. At the moment, Luffy was the only one with the privilege of being so close to his Robin.

He knew that wouldn't last forever. The boy would find others like him, others with Innocence and strength and gather together his own crew, his own nakama.

And Luffy would stay by Robin's side the entire time.

* * *

"Robin's not a girly name," Robin said one day after making his rounds at the circus. He was holed up under one of the carts, the Ringleader seeing no need to waste tent space on the street brat. Luffy sat next to the cart, having never really liked the restricting feeling of small spaces.

"Robin was a girl," Luffy said, his smile replaced with a frown. What would the circus performers consider girly? Robin was a historian and his nakama, no matter what she did in her past. Why should her gender matter?

"Robin was strong," Robin added.

"All of my nakama are strong!" Luffy corrected. "The strongest!" He leaned back, staring up at the night sky. The stars were different and the wind was moist, but missing the tang of salt he loved.

Robin hummed. "Do you think I should choose a different name? One less girly?"

Luffy blinked, ducking down to look at his charge. "Does it really matter? Robin is Robin."

"But I'm not Robin," Robin tried. "I'm no one."

"You're my nakama," Luffy said firmly. "No matter what you call yourself."

Robin still looked unsure, but nodded. "Alright," he muttered. "I'll use the name Robin. Just for a little while longer."

Luffy stuck his finger in his nose carelessly. "Okay Robin," he said, turning back to the sky. It didn't take long before he heard Robin shift around, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. He reached back, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Robin relaxed immediately, quickly drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and protected beside his Innocence.

Luffy simply spent the night watching the stars as the sky slowly brightened, remembering.

* * *

"Why are we going with him?" Luffy wondered, kicking at the dusty road. _Allen_ was trailing behind the weird old man, struggling to keep with the pace. Luffy didn't think he liked how the old man didn't notice his charge's dilemma, foraging on without a care.

"I thought you disliked the circus," Allen replied, huffing as he put one foot in front of the other.

Luffy shrugged, looping his arms behind his head casually. "They hit you."

"He hasn't, not yet," the boy pointed out. "The second he does, we'll leave."

Luffy hummed, taking Allen's words. The child never lied to the Innocence – there wasn't a need to. Luffy would never leave his nakama behind, no matter what. "Do you like your new name?"

Allen stopped, tilting his head to look at the sky, at the birds flying overhead, far beyond his reach. "I'll get used to it," he decided. He was no Robin, no bird free to roam. He was a dog, starved for attention as he picked at the leftovers of humanity.

"Allen," the old man called. "Keep moving forward. Come now."

'Keep moving forward', Luffy mused, frowning as Allen sped up. The old man liked to say that. Luffy agreed, the past was the past, living in the present was what mattered. But…

He didn't like the feverish fire that burned in Allen's eyes every time the old man opened his mouth, like he was the boy's savior, like every word was being carved into Allen's soul.

He wished Robin or Nami or Brook were here. They'd know how to pull Allen back before he fell. Luffy was always too late to save anyone.

He only knew how to patch up a broken heart.

* * *

 _Luffy couldn't break. He was rubber, so Luffy couldn't break. It was common sense._

 _But, Luffy could stretch and bend and tear and be flattened until he was unrecognizable._

" _Stop it, stop it, stop it," Allen begged, his silver eyes wide and locked on the dark man who smirked and chuckled and whose fingers sparked. "Stop it!"_

 _Luffy hated being an Innocence, relying on another to make use of the strength he_ knew _he had. He couldn't help Allen as his arm is torn away, as Luffy himself is ripped from the boy's side. To anyone other than Allen, Luffy didn't_ exist _, a mere shadow, unable to touch and unable to protect._

 _He hated how the dark man's fingers caged his prison, the sole link to his boy, and smiled, slimy words slipping from his lips._

" _Don't eat him, Tease," the dark man purred, a promise of pain and death and blood that Luffy was achingly familiar with. "Just open a hole in his heart."_

 _Luffy could only watch, his eyes dark with fury as the dark man chuckled and lowered his butterfly-decorated hand to his nakama's, his accommodator's chest._

" _I feel I should give courageous people like you time before they die," the man continued. "The blood will flow from your heart and your body will fill with terror. And you'll die, suffering."_

 _Allen gasped out blood and the dark man purred in delight._

 _Luffy watched and swore._

 _He swore he would beat up that man for torturing his boy. Something as simple as being crushed to dust would not stop him._

 _He was a storm, he was chaos. He was Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King, Strawhat, Crown Clown. No matter the name, no matter the title, one thing remained the same._

 _They would be back and better than ever, ready to knock the dark man and the false-clown from their thrones._

 _You don't mess with his family._

* * *

 ** _(_** _ **He was seventeen years old and alone.)**_

 _ **(He was ten years old and so very, very alone.)**_

* * *

 **(Alternate title: How do you Luffy?)**

 **I'm sorry, but I walked into this story knowing Luffy was going to be Crown Clown and nothing would change my mind. I'll try out all of the other characters suggested so far (i.e. Edward Elric, Kaneki Ken, and Skull) in the extras!**

 **Seriously, I could have a chapter-series just on Luffy raising little Allen and be perfectly proud of myself. Like, shit, these two are gonna be the death of me.**

 **Allen's first name is Robin because Luffy would tell Allen stories about his crew as bedtime stories and Allen felt he related the most to Robin's story. Until he realized birds were free and he would never be able to caress the sky.**

 **(I might actually do a part 2 for this? Because I have so much I want these two idiots to get into, Mana's instability, Cross, the Black Order and friends, Crown Clown's revival, and Neah and Allen's defection.)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Piggyninja – You're welcome! And thank you! Right? I didn't think of it at first, because of Cross's 'I only allow beautiful people at my side' deal and was mainly looking at female shooters. But, I'm really considering it now, since even my Keep Walking story points out their abundant similarities.**

 **nyarth the SHINY - I probably will! Reborn fits so well with Cross, it would be like seeing double. Pfff, Reborn suggesting more torture for Allen and Cross complimenting his Innocence just makes a wonderful scene. Haha, I really can't see Luffy being too tormented by Reborn, unfortunately. Pouting and sulking, maybe, but most of Reborn's usual torture tactics wouldn't work on his rubber body. Oh, Reborn would definitely be in his adult form, especially as that is the form he sees as most representing him. Personal perception and all that. Yeah, I can see where the Edward and Allen connection comes in and I will be doing an extra for an Edward!Crown Clown, but it really doesn't feel like the right fit. There are a lot of similarities, but Edward had Al, which makes all the world of difference. I hadn't thought of Kurama! Hm, he would work well with the powers displayed. As would Yamato. I wouldn't have thought of Ikuto for Noel Organon, is it the music connection? (Shugo Chara was a good concept that was bugged down by the obnoxious main character and stuffed with interesting character who should have had a better light, I can agree). Yeah, Kenpachi and Yachiro together make wonderful Maddess. I can agree on Itachi and Sasuke/Shisui being conflicting shards being fascinating and I'm still figuring out how that might work. Thank you!**

 **q - Oh, you're welcome! Thank you for helping me!**

 **2lazyforaccount - Haha, thank you! Thanks for the suggestions! Kurama is definitely someone I'm considering for Maker of Eden. Klaud Nyne is hard, since no one will be happy with suddenly being a monkey, but Tsunade and Major General Armstrong would work well with her! Pff, why only one? Yachiro and Kenpachi make a wonderful Madness. But, yeah, Yachiro would be adorable, just hanging off of Socalo's back, giggling and giving him the wrong directions and treating him like Kenpachi because she misses Kenny, the man who raised her and loved her and she's alone with only Socalo and a mission to defeat monsters made from corrupted souls that are killing people. Oh, yeah, Tsukikami will be personified too. I'll just be using a character that fits him _really_ well. Thank you for stay up and helping with this!**

 **ahtoodeetoosoo - Haha, thank you! I'm glad you think so! I am _always_ thinking of more Innocence. Haha, everyone will be traumatized with either of those two on the field! Skull might not be the best suited for Crown Clown (though, arguably, he's enough of a 'joke' that Reborn would think the name fits), but I'll either add him as an extra for Crown Clown or maybe even Maria (cause Cloud shields and the undead and Imma be quiet now) (I lied. Just imagine Cross in the middle of this, like, I'm a horrible human being, but, seriously, what did I do to deserve this/two male Innocence?). Haha, thank you for the ideas!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Heaven's Compass is up next!**


	4. Heaven's Compass - Haku

**(Some of my absence is explained on my profile, if anyone wants to know)**

 **(Warning: Long guest review section - chapter is not actually 2k+ words)**

 **I don't own D Gray Man or Naruto**

* * *

Haku looked around, taking in the large library, books spilling out of every nook and cranny. His attention whipped towards the old man as he coughed. The ninja took in the man, his Accommodator, disregarding the library in favor of his Master.

He was old, far older than Zabuza, but with age came wisdom. Haku only needed to turn to the Professor of Konoha to know the power of age. For all the calluses on his fingers matched Haku's, danger did not ooze from the man in a miasma. He was missing the constant state of _awareness_ all ninja displayed, a predatory pride lost on this tired looking old man.

This was the man who would step into Zabuza's cut out?

Haku took his grievances and bundled them up, tucking them away, next to his (caged, bleeding, devastatingly soft) heart.

"The Bookmen have records of other Accommodators within the Clan," Bookman started, a blank page open in front of him and a graphite pencil in hand. "Each of their Innocence told of a world beyond, with no idea how they ended up under the employment of God. Heaven's Compass," the old man paused, looking up at his unmasked Innocence. "Tell me about your life as a human."

Haku blinked, breezing into the seat across from the man and delicately folding his hands on his lap. "What is it you wish to know, Master?"

Bookman's lip twitch, slanting upwards. "Everything. What was the name you were born with? What was the government structure? How did humans interact with one another? Politics, history, culture, the Bookman Clan will record it all."

Haku hesitated only for a moment. Bookman was his Master now, the hand who wielded him. It did not matter why he wanted to know, simply that Haku told him. "I was given the name Haku by my parents. I was born in the Land of Water. The Elemental Nations were separated into countries, the strongest having Hidden Villages. These Hidden Villages were inhabited by both civilians and ninja…"

* * *

"The Destroyer of Time," Haku mused, his mist eyes peeking through his mask to follow the small teen. His smile was as fragile as Naruto's, stitched together with tainted hopes and splintered dreams. He looked like he was being held in one piece by the bandages twining around his body. "He's young."

The boy was wary, cautious, but not tense or prepared to be attacked. Haku was still unused to how lax this world was. Children learned how to hold a knife by the time they could read and write back in the Elemental Nations. They were so clean and soft, here.

He liked it. If only the Earl was not wreaking havoc, bringing this young boy's peace to an abrupt end.

"I have no name. You may call me Bookman," his Accommodator greeted, offering the boy a hand and ignoring his Innocence's comment. The boy blinked, his mouth shaping an 'O', his eyes slipped to his bored, pouting Innocence before snapping towards Haku. His gaze fell short. "I will need to check your wounds."

"Oh, of course," Allen Walker said, tilting his head in allowance. "Thank you for your help."

Bookman huffed, but waved his apprentice and the European Branch Chief out of the room, mindful of the boy's sense of privacy. He immediately started unwinding the wraps, expert eyes focused on the boy's injures. Haku hovered, leaning in to check the boy as well. While not as good as his Master, Haku was the acting medic when travelling with Zabuza. He knew enough to tell the boy would be fine, with time and rest.

"You are cursed," Bookman pointed out after a moment of silence. Haku took a single step back, watching the wistful edge to the boy's smile, the haunting tinge to his eye. His Innocence huffed and grumbled, frowning at the wall rather than Bookman or his Accommodator.

"Yes, by my father, a long time ago," Allen Walker revealed, covering the scar even as he opened his heart a crack to a man with no name. "I received it when I turned him into an akuma."

Bookman hummed, nodding as his tired stare recorded and calculated. "Your left eye, slow though it might be, is regenerating of its own accord. My needles are not needed here. You simply need rest. When Miss Lenalee wakes, you will begin your travels anew."

"Please, do not allow Allen Walker to push himself," Haku added, turning to his fellow prisoner of fate. "He is imperative to this war. The Destroyer of Time…"

"Allen's fine, Masky," the Innocence laughed, his smile wide and teeth baring. _He_ was dangerous, Haku could tell now. The ninja felt as if he stood in the eye of the storm, as if this boy-Innocence, with nary a bruise or a callous, could attack at any moment.

Haku was not surprised.

He doubted someone could become an Innocence if they were _weak_. (But then, why was Haku there and not _Zabuza?)_

"Right, Allen?" the Innocence called to his Accommodator, pulling the teenager from his deep contemplation. The Innocence practically bounced to the boy's side, alight with a fire Haku remembered in Naruto and his comrades.

"Of course, Crown Clown," the Destroyer of Time agreed, his eyes – eyes grey as his Innocence's storm and just as turbulent – anchored on his companion.

Bookman watched Allen Walker bow in thanks and leave the room, to where his apprentice waited.

And Haku watched Crown Clown, the Innocence of the Destroyer of Time, as he trailed behind his injured Accommodator.

"What an interesting boy, this Destroyer of Time. Don't you think, Heaven's Compass?" Bookman said, neutral to his core.

"Crown Clown," Haku tasted the name. They were completely different, but…Haku couldn't help but remember a boy with a wide smile and a demon lurking beneath his sunshine. "They are an interesting _pair_ , Master."

Haku twirled a senbon, a soft smile hidden behind his blank mask.

An interesting, _dangerous_ pair with lightning for blood.

* * *

 **Headcanon that 'revived' Haku is super sensitive to storms and lightning cause HE HAD A LIGHTNING SWORD SHOVED THROUGH HIS HEART.**

 **Also known as the chapter where I still really like Crown Clown!Luffy and will shove it in everyone else's face.**

 **I'm surprised no one suggested anyone for Heaven's Compass. Then again, Haku was perhaps the only person I could think of to match.**

 **I changed the canonical dialogue a bit for this chapter, sorry not sorry.**

 **On that note, I prefer not to have duel origins, like if Heaven's Compass, Mugen, and Alma's Innocence were all from Naruto. Having Mugen and Alma's Innocence be, for example, Sasuke and Itachi makes sense because they are '** **Conflicting' Innocence. Otherwise, I prefer not to have it happen. It is for this reason Sasuke and Itachi will be an EXTRA** _ **joint**_ **chapter for Mugen and Alma's Innocence. (It's totally not because I never watched through to Naruto Shippuden what aRE YOU TALKING ABOUT? PSH.)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest (1) – Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

 **Piggyninja – They were good suggestions! Of course I would consider them. Haha, that was basically my thinking on Luffy and Allen! But, for all of their similarities, it was that one big difference that really cinched it for me. Both of them were saved from loneliness. Luffy by Sabo and Ace and Allen by Mana and later Cross. Luffy never had a reason to doubt his brothers' love. Allen who worked through Mana's issues and later his connection to Neah, does not have that assurance. The first person who cared…Luffy was loved and knew it. Allen isn't sure. And that, that is why they are the best pair. Because Luffy loves so wholly, Allen could never doubt him and Allen hangs on with all his heart, Luffy would never be truly alone. (Here you go then! Heaven's Compass!)**

 **nyarth teh SHINY – Right? Though, Allen and Edward have a good number of similarities themselves. Torture-training is simply one. Their vehemence against being called small, cheating a poker, a title with some higher calling, subordinate in a corrupt organization, fighting evil 'leader' of said organization (Fuhrer/Apocryphos), connection to divine power(s), womanizing superior, antagonistic relationship with teammate, shit fathers, strange/noticeable features. Really, the list goes on and on. I just felt both emotionally and powerwise, Luffy was the better choice for the main iteration in the end. *flips table* THAT IS AN AWESOME IMAGE. I can't say it'll happen, of course. But, admittedly, Ikuto does go rather well with Marie. (I can just see someone going together better?), Kurama and Tiedoll though. That's equally as powerful, damn. (For all that I love sports anime – trust me, I'm Kuroko trash – I can't really say I would consider any of them, well,** _ **significant**_ **enough for 'reincarnation'. They are literally high schoolers that probably should join a drama club on the side. HOWEVER, there is someone from a the-world-could-end-any-episode-technically show who is known for their love of soccer :3) Pfff, Gin would have a field day as Tsukikami.**

 **q - *puts foot down* Yes, yes, that. I'm not even going to try jerking this around. That right there. Emily. Every other Grave of Maria can go home now. *cough* Okay, also, personally, I didn't originally think of Cross and Reborn cause I was focused more on female shooters, what with his whole 'only beautiful things can be with me' shtick (which is, wow, kind of an asshole point of view from me, sorry bout that, shit). Not that Reborn isn't beautiful! Point, however, that brings me back to the duel origins issue. I really want to mix things up, drag as many different fandoms into this kicking and screaming. Sarutobi will definitely be an extra, though!**

 **Giggles – Yeah, that part was probably a little over the top on my part, but I can't really see Luffy having any other immediate reaction to it? I mean, his grandfather would abandon him in the forest and say he has to find his way back home eventually. So, while not something he would prescribe to, it didn't seem to far out of Luffy's understanding to have a small baby find its way home from a city, supposedly with less monsters and hungry animals. (Plus, I don't think Luffy has seen a parent explicitly hate their child, enough to throw them away? To him, family might push another, but they _love each other_. I think Sanji's and Doflamingo's families would be the first he's seen with negative ideals towards their own family and even then they are tight-nit within their approved members. I dunno...anyway!) You bring up a good point about Ed! Technically, Ed would probably work harder to reach 'the other side' to rejoin Al and add to Allen's fanaticism or slowly see some of Al in Allen while hating himself for not being with his brother but...haha, that would be amazing! Could I possibly use that fusion idea in an extra? I think the main reason for Skull was the idea of showmanship and because of the possibility of Judgement!Reborn. But, following the idea of Deathless Skull, it could add to Allen's luck (Arcobelano anyone) and how Crown Clown returned even after being broken apart. Haha, I was definitely thinking something similar for Krory. Of course, my question would then be the canon version or the abridged version? :3. Ah, sorry, Kenpachi and Yachiro are from Bleach. I was planning on not actually having Apocryphos have a 'fandom counter', if only because of it's sentience Innocence - the power itself giving sentience. I'm sorry, I'm not totally sure I'm following the brain-wave you had. Were Itachi and Sasuke originally one Innocence and one (Alma's piece) went made at the separation while Yu's piece couldn't synchronize because he wasn't whole? But once they reconnected into one, Sasuke realized Yu was _Yu_ , just reborn and amnesiac? Or are you saying Yu was trying to synchronize with Sasuke, _Yu's_ Innocence, who doesn't realize Yu is _Yu_ until he reconnects with Itachi who is _Alma's_ Innocence and is enraged by what happened to his Accomodator? Sorry, for noting fully understanding...either way, you have given me a lot to think about! Thank you!**

 **Guest (2) - Definitely in an extra/outtake chapter! Right now, I want the first versions to include as many different fandoms as I can cram in, more for my own amusement than for any legitimate reason.**

 **Kelly the green - Oh, thank you! Haha, you're going to make me blush! Oh, I wouldn't be too sure, I mean, I'm having _a lot_ of fun with this.**

 **Guest (3) - Sorry! Things got a bit hectic on this end. But, I'm back and full of ideas, so there's that! Haha, I have a few ideas for Noel Organon, but you're more than welcome to suggest someone if you have a thought!**

 **Guest (4) - I mean, I'm willing, but I'm not sure I follow the thought process? I'm curious now as to how Danny would fit as Iron Hammer!**

 **Oh, geez, I'm such a blabber mouth.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. If not, then Sunday.**

* * *

 **Dark Boots - Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride)**

 **Time Record - Rapunzel (Tangled)**

 **Crown Clown - Luffy (One Piece)**

 **Heaven's Compass - Haku (Naruto)**


	5. Grave of Maria - Emily

**Heads up to q!**

 **(Look, look at this. I can actually keep one of my promises. This is a legendary day, my friends. Imma go mark it down in my calendar, holy shit.)**

 **Not totally sure about this one, mainly since it's basically all original, rather than pulled from canon. But, I dunno, I like it well enough.**

 **I don't own D. Gray Man or Corpse Bride.**

* * *

She smiled and embraced the light, her body breaking into butterflies ( _oh, she loved butterflies, how they start on_ _the ground until they bloom into the sky and really, wasn't that what she was doing?)_

Emily closed her eyes and smiled.

Emily was already dead. She'd been dead long enough to know about the Underworld and the rules of the Land of the Dead. She wondered, sometimes, watching her friends enjoy their eternity of peace. She wondered…

Where do the dead go when _they_ die?

What a silly question! The dead are already dead, they can't _die_ _again_. That wasn't how the world worked.

So…where was she?

* * *

Emily tried not to hate people.

It wasn't in her nature, really.

She hated Lord Barkis, perhaps not for killing her, but for ruining the lives of countless girls, for trying to ruin the happiness of Victor and Victoria for something a pitiful as money.

So, as much as she wanted to, Emily couldn't hate Marian Cross. Oh, but she wanted to.

Emily lingered, staring down at her Accommodator's coffin. It was decorated, as if adding color made up for her death in the line of duty. A duty Maria never asked for.

She just wanted what Emily always wanted. To be happy. To be loved. To have a _family_.

Maria was so close, too. Emily had been close, once, before greed buried her beneath an old tree, waiting.

Emily wondered if Maria was waiting now, and that was why she lingered, an Innocence without her Accommodator.

A voice, commenting on her presence, dragged Emily from her grieving to watch her Accommodator's lover approach.

"Marian," Emily greeted. The man's eyes followed his Innocence's, but failed to connect, wandering over her shoulder. "Judgement."

"You're still here," Judgement noted. He didn't bother asking the question they were all wondering. It was obvious enough.

"I think she's waiting," Emily said.

"If you would allow me, Voice of Magdalene," Marian spoke up, crossing his arms as he stared down at the coffin. "I believe I might be able to revive her."

Emily froze, shocked and appalled. She tried not to let hope flicker to life, tried not to let her distrust ebb. Marian Cross, for all her Accomodator loved the man, never did anything for free.

Judgement tilted his hat down, covering his eyes. "Marian's been practicing," he assured her.

It had only been two days ago when Maria had stopped and spoken to her. Only been two days since Maria died and ten hours since her body was found.

Thirty eight hours of _waiting._

* * *

" _Maria, please, listen to me," Emily beseeched. The girl, a young woman really, set her jaw and marched forward. "Maria!"_

" _I love him, why can't you understand that, Voice of Magdalene?" Maria spun around, tears in her eyes. "I love him and I know he loves me!"_

 _Emily tried not to flinch, tried not to let that cold rage that flirted with bone-aching sorrow bleed through. Maria wouldn't understand. Maria was too young to ever understand that words meant so much less than actions._

 _She was just trying to protect her Accommodator, however she could._

" _We'll run away together, and finally be free of this damn Order and their lies!" Maria hissed, her face turning red. "We'll be happy. Don't you want me to be happy, Voice of Magdalene?"_

 _That was all Emily ever wanted. She wanted everyone to be happy – Victor, Victoria, Maria, herself._

 _Why couldn't Maria see that Emily was only trying to protect her?_

" _Running away from the Order won't solve anything!" Emily argued. "You'll Fall or you'll be attacked by akuma. Please, Maria, just go back. You'll be safe there."_

" _Safe?" Maria repeated, aghast. "Safe? With the Order?" She spoke as the idea was outrageous, unthinkable. Emily winced, pulling back a single step. Maria didn't notice. "Marian told me about what those salauds_ _in the Science Division are doing with our bodies, with our families. I'd be safer becoming a Fallen One than letting myself become nothing more than an experiment to them. Have they no love for human life? Have they no humanity left?"_

" _Don't say that, please, Maria, calm down," Emily asked, resisting the urge to glance around. No one was in the cemetery with them, no one would ever know what was happening if Maria returned to the Order right now._

 _Emily could feel a weight forming on her ring finger, the ghost of a touch on her check. She could hear the flutter of thin wings in the air and she prayed for patience. For understanding._

" _Marian and I, together we can fight off akuma and we're talented enough to get by. We don't need the Order. All we need is each other!"_

* * *

Emily fingered her ruined bridal veil, remembering the Elder Gutknecht's rules, of the spell he used to bring her to the Land of the Living.

 _The things she did for love._

"It is rude to keep a lady waiting, Marian," Emily decided.

She might not trust the man – the scientist with such a dark Innocence – but she trusted her Accommodator, who loved Marian Cross and could spend days singing praises of the man and his honor.

She hoped it was enough.

She hoped it wouldn't be the third biggest mistake of her life.

She hoped and hoped and hoped.

* * *

 _Emily should be used to betrayal._

 _She lifted her hand, painted in black, to her face, hidden behind a butterfly._

 _Emily opened her mouth._

 _And sang._

 _(Oh, how she hated butterflies.)_

* * *

 **What do you mean this isn't what happened.**

 **I was debating between Voice of Magdalene and Song of Magdalene, but I liked Voice a lot better for some reason. I figured it would fit well enough, considering the story of Magdalene.**

 **So, this is basically a bit after Cross resonated Judgement and so he knows what's up with the Order and their Exorcists. He and Maria were kinda in a thing together and they decided to run away (because Victor and Victoria; Marian and Maria both are such similar names it makes me laugh). Cross was going to use the excuse of still killing akuma along the way to slip away from the fate of Falling. Maria was going to follow his lead, as his support (I'm not saying Maria wouldn't have been a bad-ass Accommodator, just that, like Miranda, her Innocence seems more like support than melee.)**

 **Personally, Cross isn't a villain. Anti-hero, maybe. Really it's up to you guys to determine if he just messed up the spell for necromancy or if it worked perfectly and he's just a dick to someone who isn't technically human anymore. Considering his involvement with Neah and his plans, it could go either way.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 4: ! No, hun, no that's not what I meant at all! Personality wise, Danny and Lavi are a pretty good match. Just understanding the perceptive of a suggestion makes it easier for me to write a chapter. I try to ask people to expand on their reasoning when they make a suggestion cause Im kinda lazy? Otherwise I gotta do research to place the suggested character into the timeline and such. I love DP (I'm so happy to hear you love it too, btw, cause it's amazing and it deserves all of the attention, really) and would gladly add Danny to the roster, don't doubt that for a second! I'm so sorry if I made you doubt yourself or your idea for even a second, that was not my intention!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

 ***squints off to the side* Well, next chapter is the first Extra of this compilation. And man, am I gonna have some fun with this.**

* * *

 **Dark Boots - Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride)**

 **Time Record - Rapunzel (Tangled)**

 **Crown Clown - Luffy (One Piece)**

 **Heaven's Compass - Haku (Naruto)**

 **Voice of Magdalene - Emily (Corpse Bride)**


	6. Grave of Maria EXTRA - Aizen

**Heads up to King of Whispers! It's not really what you were talking about but…I mean, it just kinda happened.**

 **Guess who's back again? The hell is this writing inspiration coming from? (Pst, it's called Procrastination.)**

 **Anyway, I don't own D. Gray Man or Bleach.**

 **Warning – Mention of torture and human experimentation. And, ya know, possession. Let's not forget vague murder either.**

* * *

 **(Not all heroes are kind, not all heroes are light. Sometimes it takes evil to do away with evil.)**

* * *

Maria shivered, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Her skin was riddled with bruises, abrasions from the experiments, the tests they demanded of her. Her bones ached and her heart pumped sluggishly. She could still feel her muscles quiver, a reminder of the electricity they punished her with at every failure.

She bit her lip, smothering her sobs as best she could.

It didn't matter.

"Always with the tears," Aizen noted. He rested his chin on one hand as he gazed at the destitute teenager. Really, the young woman was so _predictable_. It got boring after a handful of years.

"It hurts," she said. Her body shook as she recalled the scientists who peered down at her, scribbling note after note. Even as she screamed and begged, they blinked and wrote.

"Do you desire my help?" Aizen said. He reached out a hand to run over her long black hair. She was as fragile as Momo, as reliant on his power.

Unlike Momo, she knew his nature within seconds of their resonation.

And yet…their power continued to grow, together.

"We can kill them," Aizen continued.

"They are people, with families and hopes and dreams."

"Their only dream is the eradication of akuma," the former Shinigami corrected. He stood, spreading his arms grandly. "We are the answer. Together, Maria, we can kill them all. The akuma, the Noah, the Earl." _The scientists, the exorcists, the Order._

"You won't stop there," Maria denied, shaking her head frantically. "As if someone like you would stop there!"

Aizen chuckled and let his arms drop. "'Someone like you'? We work so well for a reason. _We are exactly the same_."

"Lies! All you ever do is lie to me!" Maria shouted. Her hands pressed tight against her ears, her knuckles white as her cracked and quick-bitten nails dug into her skull. She couldn't listen to her Innocence. Not now, not with her body weak and her mind trembling at the edge of a dark chasm, his arms the only respite offered.

"We'll kill them all and raise to the top," Aizen said, his dead brown eyes lined with a dangerous purple. He sat down next to her on the bed and watched her breathing come in sputters and gasps. "We'll throw that fat clown off his throne and become the Millennium Earl."

"You speak blasphemy, all you ever speak is blasphemy. They'll try us for heresy and lock us away. We'll be tortured and executed."

"But," Aizen said, his voice low and seductive. They already torture you, he didn't say. They already tried to kill you, he didn't say. She wouldn't listen. It was all done in the name of humanity, that disgusting diseased species she clung to like a starving child. "If we are the Earl, we can make sure no one is hurt like your mother. Like your precious Marian. We can protect them all. _Power_ is the only answer, you know that oh-so-well."

"We can't, we have to kill the Earl," Maria reasoned. She shivered, shuttered, the words choked out as she scrambled to form arguments. The scene was already painted in her head. "We have to free humanity."

Power protected those who hurt her, hurt her mother, cut them apart until they could wish for little more than death – _and how was Mara's Paean any different?_

"What has _humanity_ ever done for _you_?"

"They loved me! They gave me Mother and Marian, humanity gave me hope and love and I can't, I can't, I can't," Maria faltered.

"Oh, Maria," Aizen hummed. He pulled her down, resting her head on his thigh and pet her head like the obedient Accomodator she was. It was these moments of weakness, these moments behind her closed door that she allowed her heart to fracture and her resolve to dim. This Maria…this one no one loved. "All they have ever done is lie to you. Hurt you. You _know_ what else the Order has hidden in their precious basement. They never loved you – they only ever wanted to use you."

"Marian loves me. He told me, Mara, he told me he loved me," Maria tried.

 _It's all too easy._

"You saw him."

Maria froze, her struggles to escape his hold halted. "I saw nothing. I never see anything. You're lying, you're lying."

"He was there, with Klaud. They looked so sweet together, Maria. The perfect couple. Why would he ever look at you when he has beautiful, powerful Klaud **?** "

"It's another lie," Maria hissed, digging her nails into his leg. As if she could hurt him as much as his words always seemed to hurt her. Oh, but she was aiming for the wrong spot. She needed to go higher, to his cold heart, fossilized centuries ago. "You made me see it, you created that scene. I know you did. All you ever want to do it _hurt me."_

"Never," Aizen swore. "What Innocence would I be if I wanted to harm my Accomodator? All I want to do is _protect you_ , Maria."

"All you know how to do is _lie._ "

"I don't deserve all the credit, Maria," Aizen chastised, tapping two fingers against her check in reprimand. "You started this dance. _I want to save humanity_. _I want to help people_. You can lie to them, but you can never lie to me. I live inside your head. I have always known you, even better than you know yourself."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"You want to watch them all burn for what they have done," Aizen said. "You _want_ them to fail. You _want_ the Earl to win."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Even your precious beloved Marian." Aizen leaned down, his white on purple eyes wide and insistent, demanding that Maria understand. His grin stretched inhumanly, large toxic wings spread behind him. "You hate all of them."

"I _love them."_

Aizen pressed a laughing kiss to his precious, fragile Accomodator's forehead. "You do," he agreed. "You love them so much. So much, of course, that you must save them from their diseased freedom. It's your love which will save them, and _only_ your love."

"We can save them _together_ ," Aizen promised. "Just the two of us."

* * *

"Maria, what are you doing?" Marian was always so cold, so distant. It hurt Maria, because he _loved_ her, she knew he did, because he _promised_ that he did.

(There was blood on her hands. It was warm and slick. She didn't know where it came from, but Marian's eyes were fixed on it, angry and sad, just shy of disappointed.)

But now, she could see the _other_ , the dark weapon who stood beside the man she loved. The _Innocence._

 _Innocence was to blame._

The thought hissed and spit, spiteful in a way she wasn't – _she wasn't, she knew she wasn't, so why did the hatred burn and bubble, consuming her until the world was tinted in purple and white? –_ and she _hated_ him. The man who represented all that chained her – _him_ – to this Earth, to an absent God. Abandoned again and again, what did she – _he_ – do to deserve this fate stuck on repeat?

"I _w_ il _l_ _sa_ v _e_ e _ver_ yo _n_ e," Maria said. She blinked and the world tilted, warped. Her hand was on Marian's throat. " _I_ wi _l_ l _be_ _f_ re _e_."

"No," the dark man corrected. "This is not Maria, Marian. Stop being so pathetic. Or are you just going to let this body usurper _kill_ you?"

" _U_ su _rp_ e _r?_ " Maria lilted. Someone laughed, distant and cold, insane in a way Maria recognized from an akuma. Was that her enemy? Was that who Marian snarled at, fierce and mad?

"Of course not," Marian said. "There is too much I still need to do." He grinned, wild like the ocean, strong like the earth beneath her feet. He lifted Judgement and pointed the muzzle up _at her._

Was…was _Marian_ her enemy? Was he corrupted?

 _We can save him. We can save all of them, together._

"Y _e_ s," Maria realized. " _W_ e _ca_ n s _a_ ve t _he_ m. _T_ oge _t_ h _e_ r _._ "

"What poison have you filled her head with, Mara's Paean?" Marian demanded, pressing Judgement harder into the hollow of her throat.

" _Ma_ r _a'_ s P _a_ ean," Maria repeated. She choked out the name. It tasted like lies and chains, like darkness and a scalpel cutting her throat, a surgical retractor opening her for the scientists to ooh and awe. Like a dissector scraping against her vocal cords – and she decided she hated that name. Hated it like she hated the cool eyes of the Innocence that watched her in disgust, who _mocked_ her. " _Th_ a _t i_ s _no_ t m _y na_ m _e. I a_ m n _ot a_ sl _av_ e, n _ot a_ g _ai_ n. _No_ t _th_ i _s_ ti _m_ e."

"And that is not your body, Mara's Paean, but you couldn't help yourself," Marian continued, that _disgusting name falling from his lips like an insult._

She _**hated it**_ **.**

"What did you do to Maria for her to fall so far?" he said, like he wasn't tearing her apart with each word. He didn't understand that she _wanted_ this, she _wanted_ to save all of them.

Save them from the Order. From being treated as less than human, as experiments and toys for those sick minds.

 _Brilliant, brilliant_ , but sick minds.

" _Ma_ ri _a_ n," she said. She wanted to explain it to him, wanted him to know that humanity wasn't worth his life. That the Order wasn't worth his life. She wanted him to know, because Marian loved knowing things. " _P_ lease d _ie._ "

His face shuttered, closing off in a way Maria was unfamiliar with. "It seems I can't reason with you, Mara's Paean. I'm sorry then, Maria. I'll just have to save you my way."

Maria opened her mouth. She had to explain it. Marian, if anyone, had to understand.

He had to know what they _were doing_. He had to know, he had to know, he had to know.

 _He already did. He always knew, Maria._

Maria couldn't _breathe._ Her eyes, white on purple, widened as she took in Marian's cold stare.

Marian, who started in the Science Division. Marian, who watched everyone like he was recording everything for future use.

Marian, who claimed to love her.

Why…did everyone lie to her? Why did God _curse_ _her_ _with this pitiful_ _existence_? A _to_ y t _o_ a _ll_ wh _o_ m _ee_ t _he_ r. S _he_ sh _oul_ d ju _s_ t _d_ ie. _Th_ e _n_ she – _he_ – _wo_ u _l_ d _b_ e _fr_ e _e._

"Bullets of Condemnation."

* * *

"Hey, Mara's Paean."

Aizen couldn't move. It was dark, but he felt walls press in on him at all sides.

"I know you can hear me," Marian continued. Aizen tried to curl his lip, tried to tear into the pathetic mortal who his Accommodator trusted so wholly. Just like Momo, Maria was so _weak_.

Emotions. As if Aizen would ever allow himself to be felled from his goals by such a pathetic excuse.

"I don't know what you did to Maria," the exorcist said. Aizen wanted tell him, wanted to explain his Accomodator's suffering and how she leaned on him until the ground finally gave way under her. He wanted to, but _he couldn't move_.

"But consider this your punishment for taking advantage of her heart," Marian said. "Judgement and I have been working on this spell, you see. It's supposed to remind akuma of their humanity. There's still some kinks to work out, of course. This version was adjusted just for you. I guess, in a way, you could consider yourself _my_ akuma now."

Aizen refused. He didn't escape one prison – as if he would be docile and _allow_ himself to be used in another God's play – only to fall into another.

"This is your punishment, _Grave of Maria_."

Aizen opened his mouth –

"Carte Garde _."_

And _sang._

* * *

 **(There are always multiple sides to the same story)**

* * *

 ***squints off to the side*** **What the fuck.**

 **Also known as the 2k+ where I turn Maria into a tragedy. Which, actually, was not my intention? This was supposed to be a funny short on Aizen's struggles as a pawn of God. The fuck, brain.**

 **So, I changed Maria's original Innocence name idea from Voice of Magdalene to Mara's Paean in this. I felt Mara (Buddhist) fit Aizen a hell of a lot better than Magdalene ever could and Paean was just my replacement for Voice. 'Song of praise/triumph' just works I guess. That might just be me though, I dunno.**

 **(Why did I make Maria the new Alma, what the fuck me? Imma just go to my shame corner now.)**

 **(On a completely unrelated note, who's seen Moana? Cause, oh my gosh, I am still dazed and dazzled and absolutely in love.)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **q - Hun, of course I did! It was an awesome idea, there was absolutely no way I couldn't use it, like seriously? That would actually be a really cute scene? Just, Luffy bonding with Grave of Maria while sticking his tongue out at Judgement during Allen's years with Cross. (Imma just plead the Fifth and zip my lips for good measure on that...) Haha, thank you! I'll definitely keep it up. Cross is such a complicated character, but I can see it being like that. A frantic attempt to save the woman he maybe loved and pretending nothing went wrong when he just ended up with another Innocence weapon. (Ooh, I've had thoughts on Alucard (abridged or canon, I was still debating) but I never considered Seras. Which would probably twist him up over Eliade all over again. q, you are evil and I adore it.**

 **review reader - Haha, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Ah, I definitely need to get around to watching Durarara! then, if only to check that route out. Edward for Mugen? I can definitely see he getting along with _Yu_ and seeing him react to revival and Kanda would be interesting, with the homunculus route you thought of. They'd get along like a house on fire in the end. (*squints off to the side* I'm totally not putting off Mugen's chapter since there are so many great ideas or anything, psh, what.)**

 **ANYWAY, I hope everyone enjoyed the first Extra of this compilation! I'll be diving into my other stories for a bit but...I'll probably return with Judgement's main, since I keep hinting at who it is and all.**

* * *

 **Dark Boots - Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride)**

 **Time Record - Rapunzel (Tangled)**

 **Crown Clown - Luffy (One Piece)**

 **Heaven's Compass - Haku (Naruto)**

 **Grave of Maria - Emily (Corpse Bride), Aizen (Bleach)**


	7. Judgement - Reborn

**So, I'm studying abroad for a few months. I'll make a conscious effort to keep on track (attempting one update per story a month.** **Does that sound fair to everyone?) but Imma mainly be spending my time in classes or, ya know, exploring Europe. Not that you guys aren't used to my lazy updating by now though...(Oh gosh, this was totally a mistake)**

 **Heads up to Giggles for the idea for this chapter's progression, especially cause I got stuck on what Judgement's scene(s) should be.**

 **Also, heads up to (December 23** **rd** **2015) Guest, hachinonana, piggyninja, nyarth teh SHINY, 2lazyforaccount, ahtoodeetoosoo, q, and giggles for the suggestion. Ya'll dragged me down with you and now we got two snarky, sadistic, and way-too-all-knowing mentors teaming up against Allen. It's wonderful.**

 **I don't own D. Gray Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"Ciao, Marian Cross," Reborn greeted his new accomplice, giving the younger man a once-over under the cover of the lip of his hat. The man – barely, Reborn noticed. Older than Tsuna and Dino, but still younger than Reborn. He estimated twenty-two – raised an eyebrow, rather unimpressed for a mere scientist who previously knew only the surface level abilities of Innocence. His long red hair was pulled up in a professional, if messy, ponytail to keep the stray strands out of his way as he handled Reborn's shard. Decked in the typical white lab coat, his Accommodator did not give off an air of intimidation – more so of boredom.

It was perfect. Reborn preferred to start fresh, rather than have to break old habits.

Satisfied, he stepped forward, conjuring up a card to pass over. Marian raised a single eyebrow, his other covered by a half-mask. Reborn recognized the pull of scar tissue on his check and could guess what was hidden from sight.

"Judgement." Marian sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if the sudden change in his status at the Order was a coat he could discard. "That's how you want to play this game?"

Reborn smirked, slow and dark in a way that made his fellows question his presence at their side. "It's a little too black and white for me," he remarked, the shard in Marian's hand pulsing as the green energy tickled his fingers. "You have a grey heart that is hard to find in this so-called Holy War. They're all white as hemlock or dark as oil."

"Should I worry about Falling later down the road?" Marian pulled out a cigarette, the tension he tried so hard to hide from Reborn's observant eyes bleeding out of his body at the first puff of nicotine.

Reborn chuckled. "No, it'll be more interesting this way. Knocking myself from the entertainment for something as ridiculous as an unspecified verbal contract is unprofessional." And boring. He was dead, he had to get his laughs somehow without his students around flailing like – like Skull.

Marian narrowed his eyes, cruel intelligence burning under his placid smile. Oh, Reborn was going to like this kid. "I wasn't aware you have a choice in the matter."

"That rock," Reborn explained, pointing at the shard that called him into manifestation and tied him to the world, however temporarily. "Is a power source. _We_ are the brain. Of course, just because we can control it, doesn't mean all of us know how to."

"And you do?" Marian couldn't hide his disbelief from Reborn. The hitman – or was it ex-hitman, now, he wondered – whacked the impertinent brat over the head.

"The difference, Marian," Reborn said, looking up so the brat caught his dead serious stare. "Is that I'm an adult. _They_ are children."

* * *

" _Is Voice of Magdalene…"_

" _No, she's an adult. One of the few I have seen – that doesn't mean she knows what she doing, Marian. I have seen the children react better than her."_

" _This isn't a war for children."_

" _Don't project your own past onto others – it's unbecoming of my Accommodator."_

" _Egomaniac."_

" _Idealistic brat. You better than anyone should know there is no difference between good and bad, not in a war."_

* * *

Marian chanted the forbidden words, raising the decorated coffin with ill-hidden uneasy. The Accommodator and Innocence pair had gone over the spell with a fine-tuned comb, meticulously picking it apart until it was as close to faultless as the duo of perfectionists could humanly get.

Still, it might not be enough.

Reborn reclined in the high-back throne chair. By his calculations, the worst that could happen was nothing. Maria would simply be a corpse in a coffin and Marian would mourn.

At best, she would be awake and alive, waiting to return to her fellow Exorcist's side.

Reborn was not, however, an optimist. He left that to idiots, like Iemistu and Skull.

The coffin towered over his Accommodator and Marian hesitated. Reborn narrowed his eyes. Marian wasn't _hesitant_. Cautious, with due cause, but never hesitant. That was for those with weak wills, those that faltered in the face of death instead of rising up and _shooting it down_. There was no place for weak wills in this war – no place for weak wills at Reborn's side. Tsuna learned that quickly. Marian even quicker.

"Something is wrong," Marian said. He stared at the lid of the coffin as if held the answers to the universe.

"We knew the risks, Marian," Reborn reasoned. "If we fail, there is nothing we can do for her."

"It's not that, Judgement." Marian rested a hand on the lid, his thumb caressing the obsidian. Reborn waited for his Accommodator to explain, elaborate. The brat shook his head, stepping back. "Wake, Maria."

The coffin split in a cross.

Marian blocked Reborn's view, but they both heard the shuttered breath of the corpse. Reborn rose, jamming his hands into his pockets – what he wouldn't do to have the familiar weight of his gun or the easy companionship of Leon – and casually leaned against a far wall, prepared to intervene.

A hand, pale as snow and tinted an unhealthy blue, wrapped around the lip of the coffin and pulled the corpse out, into the light.

Marian stumbled forward, a fierce grin breaking through his strange uneasy. "Maria…"

The corpse's head was covered in a dark butterfly and dressed in a stunning black ball gown. The head swiveled lost and bewildered, an edge of hysteria bleeding through her movements.

Reborn frowned. Don't tell him – they revived the wrong girl, pulled someone into a rotting corpse and away from whatever Heaven this biased God offered his denizens?

"Marian, step back," Reborn ordered, stalking forward.

"Judgement," Marian snapped, twisting around to glare at his constant companion. "We did it. We revived Maria, why are you…"

The corpse whispered, too soft to make out words.

"Speak up," Reborn requested. He inched between cruel interrogation – who was this, if not Maria – and his soothing baritone– she was lost and confused and it was _their fault_. They needed to take responsibility.

"Judgement," the corpse said, the words croaked out of her abused throat. Still too soft, more a breath on the wind but Reborn recognized it. Recognized her. "Marian. What…have you done to me…"

"Voice of Magdalene," Reborn greeted.

* * *

 _They broke a taboo for love. For a second chance. Reborn worried if the hope – as it bled from Marian's face – was worth it._

 _Worth Voice of Magdalene as she screamed and sang and whispered her tears to world, chained for the second time._

* * *

" _If I touch a candle, I feel no pain_ ," Voice of Magdalene sang, running ruined fingers through the comatose child's white hair. She spent most of her time after Marian called her at the child's bedside, as if the presence of another being – dead or alive – would comfort the unaware boy. " _If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same. And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead."_

" _Yet the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real,_ " Reborn chorused with his fellow Innocence.

" _For it seems I still have a tear to shed,_ " Voice of Magdalene finished. She hesitated, tracing the boy's vibrant red scar.

His Innocence, a teenager with a wide smile and gleaming eyes, laughed, clapping his feet together. "Again, again!"

"That's the fifth time, brat," Reborn scoffed, whacking Crown Clown – what a ridiculous name, Reborn was tempted to ask the child's _real_ name, the one he used while living. Voice of Magdalene refused to tell him hers, but this boy didn't appear to care either way. "We're not here to entertain you."

"But Allen likes to hear Maggy's singing!" Crown Clown whined, dropping his feet. He hunched over his butterfly-ed legs with a pout. Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Voice of _Magdalene_ ," Reborn stressed. "Was called to watch over Allen as Marian attended to matters. Not to cater to the whims of a brat."

"It's no trouble, Judgement," Voice of Magdalene assured him, dropping a perpetually chilled hand on his arm. "I enjoy singing, especially for such an avid audience."

Lie; Reborn had enough decorum not to call her out on it.

Instead, with a sigh, Reborn bent into a bow, transitioning her hand from his arm up to his lips. "If that is what you wish, then I will not argue."

Voice of Magdalene smiled and, not for the first time, Reborn wanted to tear off the butterfly mask hiding her face from his scrutiny. He knew that her expressions were in her eyes, in the flutter of her lashes and the crease of her brows.

Her mouth showed her emotions well, too, but Reborn trained and mastered reading someone's every thought through their eyes.

It served him well in life.

" _If I touch a burning candle, I feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same. Yet I feel my heart is aching though it does not beat, it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real. I know that I am dead, yet it seems that I still have tears to shed."_

Now, he couldn't know if she truly was shedding tears – for her ever damned fate, for this boy with future just a cruel, or for the past she kept as hidden as her face.

* * *

"Marian," Reborn warned.

"Yeah, I noticed it too," Marian said. He swirled his tumbler of brandy, watching the reflection ripple. "I'm not incompetent."

"Arguable."

Marian sighed. He pulled out Judgement with his off-hand, eyeing the weapon as if seeing it for the first time. Reborn leaned against the side of high-back chair, staring down at his artificial form from the corner of his eye.

It figured, after being a hitman for the majority of his life, he was a gun. It defined him better than his costumes or his Flames ever could. He was a killer, with little remorse for those left in the aftermath.

"He has the Clown," Reborn said.

Marian huffed out a single laugh. "Am I that obvious?"

Reborn hummed, his eyes on the window but his attention a lifetime away. "All teachers worry about their problematic students."

"Why did Neah choose him, with all the scumbags in the world?" Marian slumped forward lightly, massaging the crease between his brow.

"We're missing some pieces," Reborn acknowledged. "But that's why you're continuing onward. _Keep moving forward_ , isn't it?"

Marian scoffed, knocking back the rest of his brandy. "I think it pisses more off more, hearing it from you."

There was a knock at the door.

Reborn flexed his stiff fingers contemplatively. His entire false body felt as if it was fossilizing. Was this how Xanxus felt, facing Tsuna and Nono's Zero Point Breakthrough?

"Hey," Marian said, as if testing out the words. "Are you going to worry about me, old man?"

Reborn, his fingers frozen in a slight curl, whacked the brat. "No."

Marian chuckled, placed the tumbler carefully on the side table, and stood. Languidly, he strolled towards the door. "Are you that confident in my skills?"

"No," Reborn repeated, following only with his eyes. His feet were rooted to the ground and he could feel the tension sweeping up his body until every blink felt like a colossal effort. "I have faith in Voice of Magdalene's abilities. She's managed to pick up our slack all these years."

"She's going to have her work cut out for her without your interference," Marian agreed. He paused before the door as there was another knock. Reborn watched all tension bleed out of his form, a casual – careless – smile pasted on his face.

He wondered if Marian learned that from Allen, that effortless reversal. Before those two entered the scene, Marian was a straight-forward man.

What better way to hide a secret than to be completely honest about his emotions? No mystery, no need to look any deeper.

Settled and prepared, Marian opened the door.

" _Marian_." Poisonous red eyes, undeterred by simple glasses or the harmless façade, greeted. The smile was distant, polite – empty in a way Reborn recognized. This beast cared for none of them. Poison red eyes caught on his stilled form, a glint of amusement bleeding through. " _Judgement_."

"Was wondering when you were going to pop up, fucker."

Reborn didn't look away.

* * *

 **How do you Reborn. Send help. I have really no idea how to feel about this chapter, dammit.**

 **(When its Reborn/Judgement's chapter and Crown Clown + Voice of Magdalene bust down the door with a bag of candy and no fucks.)**

 **As Emily is possessing a body, humans can see and hear her and she can still communicate with other Innocence.**

 **When you keep trying to make a timeline for Cross and his age is simply** _ **unknown**_ **. Boy, are you 30? 40? 50?**

 **Spent twenty minutes looking for something other than wacky-waving-inflatable-tube men and Pokemon that Reborn could compare his flailing students to. Failed and just threw Skull under the bus.**

 **Unfortunately, I don't have the time or capability to double check with the manga, but I recall Cross's monologue once questioning Neah's decision to choose Allen to revive in, as if he didn't know about Past!Allen – could be wrong, but I'm running with it for now.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **q - Haha, thank you! I gotta admit, it like Emily better too. It was really fun to write Aizen, but I feel like Maria deserves Emily's companionship instead of his manipulative bullshit. I'm glad he was in character for you though!**

 **annoyingguest (1) - Haha, thank you! I'm glad I characterized him well _and_ that you enjoyed it! Thank you the information too. It made some of the scenes in the chapter a little bit easier to work with - I always have trouble depicting characters like Cross. Like, how much do you know? How much do you _not_ know? Does _anything_ surprise you, ever? Unfortunately, these are short chapters focused more on the Innocence and the Accomodator, so I didn't include much of Cross and Allen's time together. I _will_ be touching on those scenes during Extras however. **

**(2) Dammit, you're making me blush. - *flips table* Why did Juuzou never cross my mind. Oh my gosh, Juuzou. Touka. Both work so well. I'd just need to figure out when in Juuzou's timeline would be best - cause he really mellows out. So - maybe have him die during the Anteiku raid...hm.**

 **piggyninja - I mean, someone might have said it in the past, but I always love to hear it~ Hun. _Hun_. I about cried when I saw you suggested Yubel. Cause they're one of my favorite characters and I am so happy to have a way to include them in this story - how did I not think of Alma and Yubel? Then again, Yubel would probably really pissy cause Judai's not there...*squints off to the side* Let's see, who would fit for Judai. Crown Clown or Iron Hammer would work... - Lelouch does work well for Timothy though! I can see them getting along relatively well. I mean, we all know Lelouch is pretty good with kids, but Timothy is definitely brattier compared to Nunnally. He would go along with the penance thing though. I've been fiddling with a Hellsing character for Bloody Krory for a while now. It's between Alucard, Abridged!Alucard, and Seras right now and I'm a bit stuck. **

**Giggles – Eh, my updating is highly inconsistent. Confirmed fact. (Oh, I like responding! No matter how long or how it creates a 'false length', I just addressed it at the beginning cause I've had people complain in my other stories.) Holy high-flying flip-flopping fuck. Hun, I would read the shit out of that if you wrote it (Do it, do it, do it). (I mean, I would still really love to write it to, but damn, it would be amazing to see where you went with it to, cause this idea looks really good – have I said that already, cause this is really an awesome idea.) Grimmjow for Alma's unnamed Innocence? He would work really well for the massacre and the instability (there is the question of the fact Alma's precious incarnation's Innocence was a winged bow, presumably still a parasite type, and Grimmjow is more of an in your face fighter than distance…unless they don't find Alma's first innocence (and try to match him with a new, unconnected Innocence) or…better, the 'wings' are like blunt sides, maybe like a weighted staff or something – MAYBE REALLY SHARP SIDE KNIVES YESSS - close and distance fighting. OR, ya know, we ignore what Hallows has shown us and have a kick-ass Grimmjow-previous!Alma duo) To be completely honest, having a badass HAHAHA LETS FIGHT THIS ASSHOLE WITH MY BOW-STAFF previous!Alma (who would then officially be the most badass/amusing woman - would previous!Alma identify as a woman or would they be agender? Does reborn!Alma identify as a boy, girl, or neither? Or both? EITHER WAY, most badass/amusing charater in DGM – sorry, I don't make the rules) would make my damn day. Like, she's off picking fights with everyone and their cats while previous!Yu tries to persuade her to leave them alone -haha, role reversal -** **'com'on Alma, let's go have a picnic by the lake,etc'. (or hell, just a Ruby-esque Alma with an obsession with weapons would be awesome)….anyway. Grimmjow would be amazing as (Idunno, fuckin, Samson's Pride? Grace of Durga? Panther/Panthera? Whatever you decide really, I'm sure it'll be as amazing as this idea). Right, Zenpachi and Yachiro are the perfect Madness pair...not that I'm saying its gonna be Zenpachi and Yachiro. Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yeah I couldn't resist Judgement!Reborn. It called to me. Ah, does summoning her to babysit Allen count? I can definitely see Reborn treating her like a high class lady! Unfortunately, I had to cut this chapter at some point. (*squints to the side* maybe I'll revisit that idea of having a separate story for Crown Clown!Luffy raising Allen - with appearances from other mains like Reborn and Emily. Hm.) Haku is such a tragic character - I can definitely agree with Bookman not being a favorite. His dynamic is interesting, but as a person? Eh. I hope the chapter came out well? For all the work I've done with Reborn in Keep Walking, it was hard to write him?**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm leaning towards Charity Bell more than anyone else for the next chapter, but it's still kinda up in the air for the most part.**

* * *

 **Dark Boots - Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride)**

 **Time Record - Rapunzel (Tangled)**

 **Crown Clown - Luffy (One Piece)**

 **Heaven's Compass - Haku (Naruto)**

 **Grave of Maria - Emily (Corpse Bride), Aizen (Bleach)**

 **Judgement - Reborn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**


	8. Crown Clown EXTRA - Skull

**Heads up to ahtoodeetoosoo and giggles for the suggestion. Probably not what you were expecting - a lot less Reborn/Judgement, but I feel a need for Skull and Allen interactions. It's also in a more fragmented format than usual, but oh well.**

 **Anyway, I don't own D. Gray Man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"Break a leg, Allen!" Skull cheered, waving his arms as his Accommodator entertained the children with his juggling skills.

"He's really good!" the new Innocence chirped, her long hair pooled in her arms.

"He's useful," Dark Boots agreed, plopping an affectionate hand on the new girl's head. She eyed the mass of hair thoughtfully.

"He's the absolute best," Skull said, his chest puffed with pride. "Anything less and it'd be an insult to my reputation."

"Oh, are you that powerful?" the new girl asked, dropping her hair to clasp her hands together. Dark Boots frowned down at the blonde locks, as if expecting them to be dirtied by the mud.

Skull wondered how long she's been active, if she constantly forgot how they simply weren't connected to the physical world enough to be effected. It took him a bit of time, but he had also been trying to raise a child.

Let it be known that Skull was, by no means, babysitter material. Leave that to Reborn and his home tutoring.

"I," Skull proclaimed loud and proud, turning away from Allen to fully face the young, impressionable Innocence. "Am the Immortal Crown Clown!"

"He's a joke," Dark Boots informed her instantly.

She clapped her hands. "Like a jester!"

"Exactly like a jester. You probably shouldn't take much of what he says seriously." Dark Boots took the girl under her literal wing, wrapping it around the girl like an arm and blocking Skull out. "In fact, I have no idea how Allen got stuck with him. The boy's reliable to a fault."

"Allen's that great of a guy?" the new girl was awed, her eyes practically shining. Skull felt a warm kernel of pride – he helped raise the kid that everyone seemed to like. He made a note to brag to Reborn next time he saw the bastard.

"Not as great as my Lenalee," Dark Boots compromised. "But I guess he can take second."

"HEY!" Skull squawked, indignant. "Allen is the best exorcist you'll ever see and don't you forget it for a second!"

* * *

"Enter stage right; Allen and Crown Clown," Allen muttered, clenching his newly formed hand into a fist. He spread it again, taking in the differences with a critical eye. His arm was darker, but more like a velvety shell than the craggy scales of a hell-beast.

"You can't keep the Immortal Clown and his lovely assistant down!" Skull exclaimed. "Break us, tear us apart – we'll just come back stronger than ever! Oh, they won't see us coming!"

"We make quite the team, huh," Allen said, his eyes sad. The feverish need and tension bled from him with each twist and twirl Skull threw into his celebratory dance.

"That part you said, Allen," Skull coughed, lowering his voice in a false approximation of Allen's. "'My left hand for the akuma…and my right for humans.' That was the perfect touch! And did you see that cloak? The mask? Allen. ALLEN. We're are _the_ Clown. The best Clown. The Millennium Earl better watch his step 'cause we're gonna trip him up so much he won't know what year it is!"

"I thought we were the actors," Allen mused.

Skull scoffed, flinging his arms wide with a caustic grin. " _Everyone_ is an actor, Allen. We're gotta be the _best_ actors – the clowns and the fools. You can't fool a fool, Allen. It's just common sense."

"Of course," Allen agreed, amused.

Skull paused, squinting at his boy. "Are you making fun of me?"

"I would never," Allen assured him, raising his hands to pacify the irate Innocence.

Skull squawked, pointing at him dramatically. "You are! You are making fun of me! And after everything we've been through. I thought you loved me, Allen!"

Allen laughed, hastily wiping away an errant tear as he threw his head back. Skull quieted, smiling at his boy. Skull loved it when Allen laughed.

He didn't laugh enough.

Which was stupid! Life was a play and they were the actors – they have the power to make it a tragedy or a comedy and Allen seemed determined on walking the path of sorrow in the name of a promise. Skull supported him, of course, how could he not? But, he wished his boy was _happy_ , that he _laughed_ more.

Once Skull had a whole audience to make smile and laugh, and he succeeded! Everyday! But Allen was harder, his heart slightly petrified by the cards Fate dealt.

All Skull ever wanted was to make people happy.

(Bak shot Fuu a bewildered, confused look as the recently revived exorcist stood in the watery ruins and laughed. Fuu rolled her eyes at his ignorance. Well, Bak knew exorcists were a strange lot. Just look at Allen's master, General Cross.)

* * *

Skull could not believe this day could get any worse.

First, Allen faced the _Earl_ , the source of all his pain and suffering for the nth time (Skull was really getting annoyed with it, honestly. The Earl popped up more often than Reborn with his damnable hidden passageways).

Second, they get sucked into this white wonderland where Allen quickly started to lose his hard-earned friends to one-on-one battles that _no one understood were just stupid._ Trickster 101 – Don't fight alone. It was right up there with 'Don't fight fair'. He taught Allen better than that.

Then, that Noah not-child stole a kiss from his boy. Which, by the way, Skull was totally sure counted as sexual harassment. Were there sexual harassment laws here? Skull didn't know but he was gonna hit her with _all of them_.

And now – _and now_ – _they_ arrived to ruin what little shred of hope Skull harbored.

"It's been a while, Master," Allen greeted weakly. "Judgement. Grave of Maria," he tacked on politely.

" _Bastard, what the hell are you doing here?"_ Skull screamed. He stomped a foot petulantly, floating overhead after his flying-leap attempt to stop Allen's flight.

Of course Reborn had to be the hero. Or, rather, Reborn's General of an accommodator.

(Allen was _so_ much better than a simple General. Take that Reborn!)

"We should have known you would be here, Lackey," Reborn scoffed, gracefully leaping off Grave of Maria. Skull crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. "You can't even look after one boy, can you?"

"Who's that?" The new kid didn't even try to be quiet as he questioned Iron Hammer.

"Well, the human is Cross," Iron Hammer said, uncharacteristically serious. His eyes were hard and his lips pressed together, struggling to keep his worry and anger under control. "Allen's Master. The slinky guy is his Innocence, Judgement, and the casket is called Voice of Magdalene – Grave of Maria for the Accommodators. They work together to keep Cross out of trouble, but I heard it's hard, even with two Innocence. I guess it makes sense that Allen's such a handful for Crown Clown alone."

Skull pulled up short, turning back around, offended. "I take care of Allen perfectly well, thank you very much. If you wanna see an Innocence who is _lacking_ , take a look at the state of your Accommodator!"

Iron Hammer looked away, stung, but no less willing to see the truth. It had been a long, harrowing day for all of them.

"Trouble in paradise, Lackey?" Reborn wondered, taking in the scene properly.

"Everything was fine until you and your stupid General got here, _Judgement_ ," Skull snapped, sticking out his tongue.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, making his scan more obvious this time as his stare lingered on the new Accommodator and his confused Innocence companion, the distinct lack of Dark Boots and how her Accommodator was being protected like she couldn't kick a man's head clean off his shoulders, the shadows and wear under Iron Hammer's Accommodator's eyes. "My mistake," Reborn said. "I am sure you had everything under control, Clown. You, no doubt, had a plan on how to stop Allen from falling already in the works. That must be why you were hovering uselessly when Marian arrived."

"I really _really_ hate you sometimes," Skull hissed, his fists clenched white. His arms shook as he restrained himself from flailing. It would only amuse the bastard further.

"As amusing as this is, this isn't the time for our usual game, Clown." Reborn folded his arms, looking down on Skull. "This is a war zone, and no place for children."

"Not a child," Skull argued. "And neither is Allen."

"So they tell me."

* * *

" _Who are you?" the golden-eyed teen asked._

 _Skull crossed his arms, digging his nails into the fleshy bits as he ground his teeth. This was a new player, a change in the cast. One Skull and Allen expected, but not one they appreciated._

" _Crown Clown," Skull supplied curtly._

 _Allen's head, haloed in white, canted to the side as the intruder absorbed that knowledge. The cruel light in his golden eyes sparked with a curiosity he did not acknowledge._ " _This body is mine now," the intruder announced, stepping away from Johnny's unconscious form. His hand, black and stained with Allen's resolve, twitched harshly. The stolen face twisted in discomfort._

" _He won't stop fighting you," Skull informed the Noah. "Neither of us will."_

" _I don't see how you can stop me, Innocence," the Noah claimed, amused to a sickening degree. He maneuvered Allen's body with a predator's grace, like that bastard Reborn when he wanted something. It only made it easier to see the difference between his boy and the intruder. Allen had an acrobat's grace, a flare of dramatics he picked up from Skull._

 _No one who knew Skull's boy would ever mistake the Noah for him._

" _Allen's gotta promise to keep," Skull said. He smiled – falsely, wide and blank as a clown's mask. "He's gonna bust out and cram you back down the hole you crawled your rotted corpse out of."_

" _Allen doesn't exist anymore," the Noah claimed. It was a lie. Skull knew cause Skull raised that boy. He was harder to kill than the Immortal Skull, the Stuntman Hated By Death. It would take far more than a parasite with an inflated ego and genocidal tendencies to kill him. "This body is mine now and I am here to stay. You might as well give up and submit to me. It would be less troublesome for everyone involved."_

 _Skull's smile stretched. He didn't quite reach the Noah's typical inhuman Cheshire grin, but his was toothier. "Good luck, bastard."_

 _Welcome to the stage, Fourteenth._

* * *

 **Okay, I know I said it would be Charity Bell, but…**

 **I had to write this because of Skullen. I couldn't stop myself. Especially not after I reread Keep Walking and Skullen's 'actor' scenes. Like, seriously, Skull might not match power-wise – which is why he's an extra – but personality-wise they're pretty good together. – though, arguably, I could probably make a case about Cloud Flames and propagation in regards to Crown Clown's tendrils and the changing lengths.**

 **I really just wanted Neah's resurrection to include someone saying "Good luck", especially with all the allusions to plays the show –and my stories – makes.**

 **I'm having a dilemma with Iron Hammer. I was steadfast with my original idea for them, but someone threw a different character at me recently and I'm left juggling the two personalities – and having second thoughts about** _ **both of them –**_ **and debating which I prefer, cause they're the two options that fit the best, but not perfectly.** _ **Basically, if anyone has any further ideas for Iron Hammer, my ears are wide open.**_ **(This does not mean, however, I am disregarding those who have brought up ideas for Iron Hammer – they will still be extras at the very least. However, the purpose of extras is to try out personalities/stories that don't fit** _ **just right**_ **like most of these other 'mains' do and while I could probably force one of the mentioned characters into Iron Hammers mold, I really want to do both the character and Iron Hammer (and Lavi) justice by having a good fit. Also, one of the ideas is too painful even for my dusty heart. I mean, I'm willing to do it anyway, but I have to have a soul _somewhere_ , right?)**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **piggyninja - Haha, I'm glad it meet your expectations - and that you enjoyed it so much!**

 **q - Yeah, for the most part Luffy would be lackadaisical about Cross and Reborn's training. There are lines, of course, but I really don't see Cross or Reborn intentionally crossing those anytime soon - i.e. Luffy is big on freedom so he wouldn't be too happy if any loan sharks took up using Allen as an errand boy to pay off Cross's debt or such. Could also remind him of that time at the Grey Terminal with Porchemy etc.**

 **Tanya - Thank you! Haha, it probably wasn't all that obvious. I mean, I didn't exactly think of it until some readers pointed out how perfectly they would work together. (Right? It's been driving me up the wall.) Okay, so, for the most part I'll have Innocence keep to the first iteration of themselves (the mains) unless otherwise stated. So like in this chapter and the previous one, Grave of Maria was Emily. I might do an Extra or a main with Aizen, but I'm not totally sure yet. After this chapter, it should be assumed that every Crown Clown interaction is Luffy, not Skull, unless I mention in the heading A/N that its someone else. Oh, don't worry, it made perfect sense! If you ever forget who was 'first', then the list at the end of each chapter is always in order, to make it easier. Haha, I will. And I'll do my best. Thank you!**

 **Guest - *squints* Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion! That's the scene where Crown Clown is shattered, so Luffy's not dead seeing as he reforms later on and reattaches to Allen. That's just his resolve talking. You don't mess with Luffy or any of his. You just don't.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this extra? Not sure who Imma work on next, so its a mystery for all of us.**

* * *

 **Dark Boots - Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride)**

 **Time Record - Rapunzel (Tangled)**

 **Crown Clown - Luffy (One Piece), Skull (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

 **Heaven's Compass - Haku (Naruto)**

 **Grave of Maria - Emily (Corpse Bride), Aizen (Bleach)**

 **Judgement - Reborn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**


End file.
